


Down

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Demon Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn, Psychological Horror, Summary Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sam bends Dean over a bloody table.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 62





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, wincest, boyking!Sam, butt stuff, dubcon, blood
> 
> Wren's warnings: Warnings: bloodkink, boyking!Sam, and slightly iffy consent. Established wincest.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Non-consensual incestuous sexual activity. Implications of past consensual incestuous sexual activity. Consensual and non-consensual drug use (demon blood). I'm serious about the psychological horror tag.

Dean braced his arms on the metal table so his face wouldn’t be pushed into it. The smooth steel was covered in _someone’s_ blood, and he had no idea whose or _what’s_ but he had no intention of getting it all over his face. Sam’s hand was firm on the back of his neck, pressing down, ready to slam him onto the table the minute his arms gave out. Sam’s other hand was shoved between Dean’s legs, pumping two lubed fingers in and out of him so _skillfully_ that it was making his knees shake.

“F-fuck, Sam...” Dean cringed as his hand slipped in the blood, trying to reposition it before the pressure of Sam’s hand forced him down onto the filthy table. Fuck, he’d only left Sam alone for a day or two so he could pay back a favor to another hunter, he hadn’t expected to come home and find Sam holed up in an abandoned warehouse with demon corpses everywhere, saying he’d been tracking Lilith, was making real progress, been using some advanced interrogation techniques that were really paying off... Part of Dean kept trying to assure himself that it was nothing new, it’s not like he and Sam hadn’t beaten up demons for information before, and searching for Lilith was totally the right call, but... Though Dean couldn’t exactly place why, he could tell there was something _off_ about Sam. His brother seemed to grin too easily, and at the wrong things. There was always blood everywhere, all over the warehouse, like Sam never bothered to clean it up. Dean had seen him running his fingers through it, smiling.

He should have seen the danger signs, should have called Sam out on being _fucking creepy_ , but he hadn’t and things had just escalated and now here he was, getting finger fucked on a table that was soaked in the blood of _something_ , panting and gasping with his hard cock occasionally bumping against the cold steel.

“Come on, Dean...” Sam panted against the back of his neck, hot and hungry. There was a mocking edge to his voice that made Dean’s spine prickle uneasily. He felt the hand on his neck let go, and let out a gasp of relief as the pressure went away, taking the strain off his arms. Then he saw Sam’s hand swipe through the blood on the table, and cringed when the fingers were brought up to his face.

“Fuck off, Sam, I’m not gonna—” He cut off with a hiss as Sam bit his neck, _hard_ , leaving red marks and a lasting ache. The fingers smeared something sticky over his lips then slipped inside his mouth the next time Dean gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50449296188/wincest-bloodkink.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I added those.


End file.
